


Absent Mothers

by julychildren



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julychildren/pseuds/julychildren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly drabble practice and reversals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absent Mothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/gifts).



**I**

 

After their mother was gone, the little girl wound herself around her brother. He too was just a child, barely a year older to her, but easygoing and a bit too immature for his age. It would be some time before he realized the truth behind their mother’s disappearance. Her brother did not possess her talents or strength of mind. So the little girl protected him with her silence, closing him in with affection and quiet submission to his childish whims.

No one had told them so but the little girl knew, childhood for her was over. She was now answerable for both of them to their father – that remaining, powerful parent who could never tear himself away from the War for long enough to personally watch over the kids. She had to suck herself in, hold herself up, make herself worthy of him. She needed to earn his trust.

 

 

**II**

 

After their mother was gone, the little girl wound herself away from her brother. He too was just a child, a couple of years older to her, but brooding and too sanctimonious for his age.  It would be some time before he realized the truth behind their mother’s disappearance. Her brother did not possess her talents or strength of mind. So the little girl protected him with her silence, shutting him out with scorn and patient indifference to his childish whims.

No one had told them so but the little girl knew, childhood for her was over. She was now answerable for both of them to their father – that remaining, powerful parent who could never tear himself away from the Invasion for long enough to personally watch over the kids. She had to suck herself in, hold herself up, make herself worthy of him. She needed to earn his trust.


End file.
